


One of Many

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo





	One of Many

When people asked Alexandra Raisman when had she realized she was in love with a Russian gymnast, she was able to describe perfectly the exact moment it dawned upon her. If they wanted to know about their first kiss it was easy too; she had the burn of Aliya’s lips branded in her mind as a reminder of that glorious instant. 

However, if she was questioned about their first date everything became fuzzy — making her stutter insecurely before giving an answer. Said answer usually changed every time someone asked, because she wasn’t sure which one of the various chance encounters they had had before becoming official had started it all. 

* * *  
2010

Aly cursed her luck when she saw that the only other athlete in line for doping control had a Russian jacket on. This was her first international competition and she would had felt much better if any of her teammates had stayed with her or if, at least, there were some English speaking gymnasts she could talk to. 

She didn’t dislike the Russians. But she felt really intimidated by their stoic looks. Sitting alone in a small room with their new star, plus the natural anxiety she got before doping tests, was making her extremely fidgety. She started by tapping her foot in a swift synchronized motion. After a few minutes she stood up and passed the aisle for what felt like an hour before sitting again. She stole a glance towards her left, where the Russian girl sat calmly playing on her phone.

The constant movement of the American gymnast didn’t seem to face her, but Aly still tried to control her anxiety in order to not disturb the other girl. After a minute of Aly tapping her finger repeatedly against her leg she felt a hand holding her own. 

“You nervous. Don’t be,” the softness with which the dark haired girl spoke took her by surprise even if her accent made her words sound harder than intended. 

The touch made her hand stop, but Aly’s heart keep hammering against her chest even harder than before; deep down she knew it wasn’t because she was nervous about the doping control but for the effect Aliya Mustafina had on her. 

“Sorry,” she said timidly before starting to explain to Aliya why she was so nervous in a one breath monologue. 

“It’s just I had always have this horrible nightmare in which when is my turn to do the doping control I can’t, you know…pee, no matter how much water I drink. After hours of the officials waiting for me to give my sample they get tired and decide I must be doing it on purpose so they punish me by saying It was positive. Which is obviously not true, I would beg and cry and try harder to give them my sample but I just couldn’t —”

Aly realized she had been rambling and that most likely the other girl hadn’t been able to understand half of what she was saying. Even if she was looking directly at her while nodding occasionally at Aly’s words. 

“Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous.”

Aliya only smiled, getting up of her seat to walk towards a soda machine in the corner of the room. Aly looked at her every step of the way, wondering if she had managed to scare the Russian girl. 

“Here. It will help,” Aly took the Soda Can Aliya was offering with a smile. It warmed her heart to know the other girl not only had listened to her irrational fear but had cared enough to try to help her. 

“Promise I will stay until you finish. They try something, I beat them up,” continued Aliya. The smile that spreaded over Aly’s face was irrepressible, as was the warm feeling that invaded all her body. Especially her stomach. 

“Thanks. That does make me feel better.”

* * *

2011

Aly waved enthusiastically at the girl a few feet away from her. Aliya seemed deep in thought while walking, but Aly didn’t worry as they were pretty close to the hotel all gymnast were staying. However, when the Russian girl failed to return her greeting she felt the need to walk over to her and make sure everything was alright. 

“Hey, need help with anything?”

“Need to call home. Can’t find place to make international call.”

“Umm…Did you try your room’s phone?”

“Too expensive. Federation would kill me.”

“Right…well you can use my phone if you want. I have an international calls package.”

“You sure?”

Aly nodded and passed the phone to Aliya with an encouraging smile. Her father was going to kill her when a call to Russia appeared on the bill but it was worth it. She had realized a few months before that she had a crush on the Russian girl. As the opportunities she had to talk with her were limited she had to take advantage of every situation. Even if it meant paying hundred of dollars only to be able to listen to her speaking in a language she didn’t understand. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They stood there, looking at each other. Both at a lost for words. Aly was panicking inside, trying to think of something, anything, to say. Any excuse to spend a little more time with Aliya. She was so deep in thought a few seconds passed before she realized the other girl had spoke. 

“You eat?”

“Yeah… Doesn’t everybody?”

“I mean, you eat now?

“Oh! Sorry. No, I haven’t eaten yet. Why?”

“I invite you to eat. To thank you for call.”

They walked in silence until they found a restaurant they both liked. Aly is sure the giddiness she was feeling at sharing a dinner with Aliya was obvious. She tried to control herself but she was even more fidgety than the last time they had met. The obvious blush she was sure she had didn’t help either. 

Aly was so excited she doesn’t really remember all the details of the evening. She just knows they talked for hours getting to know each other a little more. That day, for the first time, she felt she wasn’t just another gymnast to Aliya. But a real friend. That realization keep her going until the next time they met.

* * *

2012

London made Aly feel adventurous. The knowledge of having the opportunity to become an Olympic medallist in a few days filled her with energy. She felt so confident, so happy, that the message she sent Aliya asking if she wanted to meet up was out of her phone before she could even second guess herself. 

They had managed to maintain a tentative friendship during the last year. E-mailing each other constantly and also sharing a few phone calls. The bad thing was that Aly feel her crush getting bigger and bigger with every new thing she learned about the girl. 

She waited for Aliya to meet her outside of the building the Russian athletes were staying. After a few minutes she started to regret her decision as every Russian jacket she saw made her heart skip a beat in anticipation. At the rhythm it was happening she was going to have a heart attack before she saw Aliya. 

When Aliya finally arrived, Aly realized she hadn’t really planned anything for them to do. She only wanted to see the girl after so many months apart. After making fun of her it was Aliya who decided what they should do. They ended going to the Golden Eye, having a typical tourist day together.

It wasn’t until she was walking Aliya back to her room that she realized how couple like were some of the things they had done. 

She debated with herself if she should take the risk and try to kiss the other girl. They stopped in front of the building, with Aly biting her lips and trying desperately to gather the courage she needed. At the end, her London confidence wasn’t enough to make her take the risk. 

“Aly,” exclaimed Aliya when the American was already walking away from the building.

“Next time you better kiss me or we aren’t going to have our first real date until Rio.”

It was unfair of Aliya to say something like that and then leave; but Aly forgot to be mad at the girl when she realized exactly what the words implied. The next morning she invited her to have breakfast and made sure to kiss her as soon as she could.


End file.
